


SMG4: The Aftermath of War

by Crowned_Healslime, TheComboKing



Series: Red and White Roses [1]
Category: SMG4, Splatoon, Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Relationship, Prequel, Self-Sacrifice, The events of this story take place before Mario and Meggy get together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23677759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowned_Healslime/pseuds/Crowned_Healslime, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheComboKing/pseuds/TheComboKing
Summary: As the war on Anime Island rages on, things are rapidly going downhill as Meggy is buried under a pile of rubble, and the island is about to explode. Mario and Desti are willing to stay behind to help save her, but at what cost?
Relationships: Mario (Nintendo) & Meggy (SMG4), Mario (Nintendo)/Meggy (SMG4)
Series: Red and White Roses [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657387
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	SMG4: The Aftermath of War

_In an alternate version of the final hours of the Anime Arc, Desti has survived up to this point, and Meggy's ink was drained early. She is currently covered in rubble, and Mario is trying to dig her out. The rest of the SMG4 cast, barring Desti and Mario, are going off to rescue the other inklings. Desti is staying to fight Francis._

Mario: Meggy, I will get you out of there.

_SMG4 notices what Mario is doing._

SMG4: Mario, the island's about to blow up. We've got to get the rest of the inklings and Octolings off of the island before it explodes, NOW!

Mario: NO! Not without Meggy! I am either leaving with Meggy, or I'm not leaving at all.

SMG4: Mario... She's buried... If you can't dig her out in time, this island will blow up with you two still on it... You'll die along with her... And you're still going to risk it to save her?

Mario: Yes. She's my best friend, and I refuse to leave her behind.

SMG4: Mario... You may be an idiot, but your heart is in the right place. It shows just how close you two are. I wish you luck Mario. I've got to help the others get the inklings and Octolings to safety.

Mario: Go.

SMG4: Good luck Mario. 

_SMG4 then runs off in the direction of the prison cells, while Mario goes back to digging out the rubble, when he gets some surprise help from Desti._

Mario: Huh?

Desti: I may hate her, but if she dies, then my mission will have ended in failure. I vowed to get her off of the island, and I'm not leaving without her, dead or alive.

Mario: After we free her from this pile of rubble, we're dealing with that weeb gecko.

_Desti nods, as she and Mario work together and successfully pull Meggy out of the rubble. She's passed out from all the ink loss, and has undergone a major physical change. She is no longer an Inkling, but a human._

Desti: He's still unconscious, but if he does wake up, I'm going to make sure he doesn't make it out alive.

Mario: Meggy…..what happened to you?!

Desti: She's still breathing, but... She's... Different...

Mario: I don't think she's an Inkling anymore.

Desti: The island is going to explode soon... We need to get out of here, now!

_Francis wakes up, and laughs maniacally._

Mario: Crap, he's awake.

Desti: Oh carp...

Francis: You fools! You won't make it out of here while I'm still alive.

_Desti looks over at the unconscious Meggy, and then looks back at Francis._

Desti: Bring it on Chameleon... If I'm going to die, I'm taking you with me for putting Meggy through Hell...

Mario: Desti! We need to go!

Desti: I'm sorry Mario, but I can't leave... If I don't keep Francis at bay, he'll end up getting you and Meggy both killed. I can keep Francis occupied. Just get Meggy off of the island before it explodes. But if I don't make it out alive, tell her this for me...

Mario: What is it?

 _Desti smiles with a determined look in her eyes_  
  
Desti: You'd better win Splatfest for me.

Mario: Okay, I will. I won't forget this. None of us will ever forget you or what you did today.

Desti: You'd better not. Now go!

_Mario runs over to the unconscious Meggy, scoops her up in his arms, and starts running. Meanwhile, the rest of the SMG4 cast has successfully rescued all the captured Inklings and Octolings._

Tari: We did it! The Inklings and Octolings are saved!

SMG4: Mario, Meggy and Desti are still in there... The island is going to blow up any second now...

_Right as SMG4 says this, Mario runs out, with Meggy in his arms._

SMG4: Mario!? You actually got her out of there! But... Where's Desti?

Mario: She......she’s staying behind. She’s keeping Francis occupied so that we can all get out of here.

SMG4: We can't go back for her... The island is only a minute away from exploding now... We have to leave now!

Saiko: He's right... There's nothing we can do, and it was her choice to stay behind. If we're going to get everyone out of here safely, we need to go now, or we're all dead...

Mario: Then, let's get out of here. We must never forget what Desti did for us.

_It cuts back to Francis and Desti_

Francis: Time is at its end Desti. You failed in your mission to escape Anime Island.

Desti: Maybe so, but I succeeded at my mission to save Meggy. In the end, you were the one who lost.

_The rest of the SMG4 cast has gotten onto the ships with all of the freed Inklings and Octolings._

Desti: Game...Over...

 _Francis screams in agonizing pain, while Desti smiles peacefully, knowing that her mission is complete._ _All of the ships are now in the water, far away from the island. The island then explodes, killing both Francis and Desti. Mario sees the explosion, and takes his hat off as a sign of respect. Scene fade transitions to Meggy waking up in a hospital bed, feeling light-headed from having her ink drained and not knowing what all happened when she was unconscious_

Meggy: W-where am I... How did I... Get here...?

_She looks in a mirror, and sees what she has become, which causes her to scream_

Meggy: WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!?!?!?

_Meggy starts panting heavily._

Mario: Meggy! Are you alright!?

Meggy: R-Red?!

Mario: Thank goodness... We were-a worried you would never wake up...

SMG4: You were unconscious for the past few days... You were in pretty rough shape following what happened on Anime Island...

Tari: We've come back each day, hoping you would wake up eventually...

Mario: A lot happened.

Meggy: What happened to me... All I remember is feeling immense pain before my vision went black... I don't remember anything in between then and when I woke up here...

Mario: You were stuck under a huge pile of rubble. With Desti's help, I was able to pull you out.

Meggy: Wait... Where is Desti...?

_Mario, SMG4, and Tari all look at each other, before Mario takes a deep breath and sighs._

Mario: Meggy......I'm really sorry to say this, but.....Desti didn't make it. She gave up her life so that I could get you out.

_Meggy appears shocked and distraught_

Meggy: N-no... That can't be true...

Mario: I'm sorry Meggy, but it is true.

Meggy: No... Why... Why did she have to die...?

Tari: She sacrificed her life to save both you and Mario.

_Meggy bursts into tears, and runs out of the hospital, all the way back to her apartment._

Mario: Just.....give her time.

_A few days pass, and nobody has heard a word from Meggy. She never came to the castle, and the last time they saw her, was when she was running from the hospital to her apartment. Mario is the most worried out of everyone, and he's been rather quiet when in the castle, which is not normal for him._

_SMG4 decides to talk to Mario to see what's wrong._

Mario: _sigh._

_Mario notices SMG4 at the corner of his eye, looking at him._

Mario: oh....hey.

SMG4: Dude, what's wrong? You're usually not this quiet.

Mario: I haven't heard from Meggy in days... She's been gone since she heard that Desti died...

_Mario sighs._

Mario: I'm incredibly worried about her.

SMG4: We all are Mario. But remember, she's been through a lot in a short amount of time. Being turned human and losing her rival/friend aren't exactly things one can quickly come back from...

Mario: I just want to leave and go to her apartment and try to help her emotionally. I may not be the best at emotional help, but I'm willing to do what I can to help her.

SMG4: If you feel like it will help, then go to her and be there for her. Just be careful.

Mario: I will. If Luigi or anybody else asks where I've gone, tell them that I'm at Meggy's apartment trying to emotionally help her.

SMG4: Of course. Now go to her.

_Mario leaves the castle, and starts heading towards Meggy's apartment._

Mario: Meggy......please be okay.

_Back at the castle, Luigi sees Mario leaving the castle._

Luigi: Where's Mario going?

SMG4: He's going to Meggy's apartment to try and help her. I don't know if he'll succeed, but he was determined to help her, no matter what.

_Mario eventually arrives at Meggy's apartment. He takes a deep breath, and knocks on her door._

Mario: Please be in there, Meggy. Please.

Meggy: The door's unlocked... Come in...

_Mario opens the door, and enters Meggy's apartment._

Mario: Meggy! Thank god you're okay! I was so worried about you!

Meggy: Hey Red...

_Mario finds Meggy, and realizes just how depressed she is. Her headgear is off, her hair is a complete mess, and she has a very depressed look on her face. Mario walks over to where Meggy is and sits down next to her._

Mario: Hey....

Meggy: Was there a reason for you to come here...?

Mario: So that you have a friend by your side. How are you holding up?

Meggy: Meh...

Mario: Meggy, please be honest with me.

Meggy: How do you think I feel...? I had all of my ink drained, I'm no longer an inkling, and Desti is dead...

_Meggy looks up at him with what can only be described as anger, sadness and pain all rolled into one expression._

Meggy: DO YOU HONESTLY THINK I WOULD BE ALRIGHT AFTER GOING THROUGH ALL OF THAT?!!!!

_Mario scoots back, and has a scared look on his face. Meggy almost never yelled at him. Meggy notices this and visibly cringes, burying her head in her knees with a pained expression_

Meggy: I'm sorry Red... I didn't mean to yell... I just... I don't know how to feel anymore... All I feel is anger, sadness and pain...

Mario: Meggy.....it's okay.

_Mario scoots closer to Meggy, and puts a hand on her shoulder._

Mario: Just, open up about how you feel. I'm right here, and I will listen.

Meggy: I just really miss her... I never even got to say goodbye... She sacrificed herself to save my life, and yet I couldn't save her... I wasn't even conscious during the whole ordeal...

Mario: We all miss her. She died a hero. You and I would not be here right now without her.

_Meggy starts tearing up._

Mario: Before I left with you, Desti told me something. She wanted me to tell you this in case she didn't make it. Her final words to me, which were for you, were: "You better win the Splatfest for me, okay?"

_Meggy completely loses it emotionally and just hugs Mario tightly, with tears streaming down her face, as her emotions all flood out in that moment. Mario hugs Meggy tightly, and tries to comfort her._

Mario: It's okay, Meggy. I'm here for you, just let it all out. You mean so much to me as a friend.

_Meggy says nothing as she continues to cry_

Mario: I know it's very hard for you, believe me. But, you don't have to go through this alone. Just know this: No matter what happens, I will always be here for you.

_Meggy tries to say something, but all that comes out is a weak mumble._

Mario: Shhh.....it's okay.

_Meggy continues to say nothing as the tears continue to fall, while Mario briefly breaks from the hug to stretch his arms. Meggy then tightens her grip on Mario._

Meggy: Red.....please don't go. _Meggy says this in a broken voice that was unlike her. Mario is surprised at the words, but then wraps his arms around Meggy to assure her he's not leaving._

Mario: It’s okay, Meggy. I won’t leave. I just stretched my arms for a second, that's all. Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. You can cry on my shoulder if you need to, it's okay.

Meggy: T-thank you Red...

_the two then sit in silence, with the occasional sob and hiccup from Meggy, but nothing is spoken otherwise. Mario then starts sobbing himself, surprising Meggy while she's still sobbing._

Meggy: I'm sorry... I didn't mean to make you cry Red...

Mario: When I saw you trapped in the rubble, I got scared......scared that I wouldn't be able to get you out in time. I'm......I'm just so glad you're still here.

Meggy: I... Was buried...?

Mario: Yes.....you were. Right after you passed out from the loss of your ink, there was a cave-in, and it completely crushed the machine you were in. SMG4 tried to get me to go with him to free the captured Inklings and Octolings, but I told him I wasn't leaving without you.

Meggy: R-really...?

Mario: Yeah. You're my best friend, and if I left you behind, I would never have forgiven myself. I just wish I could've found a way to save you while also saving Desti.

_Meggy just hugs him tighter and sobs more._

Meggy: She didn't deserve to die...

Mario: Just let it all out, I won't go anywhere. I promise.

_Silence befalls them once more, as she continues to cry softly. After a while, Meggy falls asleep due to all of the excessive crying draining her energy. Mario stays, because he knows that above all else, Meggy needs a friend by her side. Eventually, they both fall asleep, feeling exhausted and tired from crying. After a while, Meggy wakes up, and sees Mario sleeping, and also notices that her arms are still wrapped around him. She decides to keep her arms wrapped around Mario until he wakes up. Mario wakes up about 30 minutes later._

Mario: _yawns_ Hey, Meggy.

Meggy: Hey Mario.

Mario: How are you feeling?

Meggy: A bit better, but not by much...

Mario: You'll be okay. Just give it time.

_Mario gets an idea._

Mario: Would you like it if I stayed here for a few days to take care of you and help you emotionally?

Meggy: y-yes please...

Mario: I'd be more than happy to stay here to take care of you. 😊

Meggy: T-thank you so much... _she hugs him tightly_

Mario: I'll let SMG4 and everybody else know via text messages that you're okay and I'll be staying here for a few days to take care of you.

Meggy: I really appreciate it Red... Thank you so much... _she hugs him again._

Mario: My pleasure.

 _Mario takes out his phone, and texts SMG4_.

Mario: Hey, I need you to forward what I'm about to tell you to everybody else, okay?

SMG4: Oh, hey Mario. Sure, what do you need sent?

Mario: I'm with Meggy right now. She's okay.....but Desti's death got to her really badly. It's been really rough for her, and I'm doing everything I can to comfort her. I'm going to be staying in her apartment for a few days to take care of her and help her emotionally.

SMG4: Will do.

Mario: Thanks.

_SMG4 goes into the main area of the castle, where everybody else is._

SMG4: Alright guys, I've got a message from Mario.

Tari: What is it?

Luigi: Yeah, what did my bro say?

SMG4: He's going to stay with Meggy for a few days to make sure she's alright. She's been having a rough time dealing with everything that happened to her. But Desti's death has hit her the hardest...

Tari: Yeah.....it did. At least she has someone who truly cares for her at her side.

SMG4: Let's give her a few days before we try to do anything. Mario's our best bet to get her to open up, but it will take some time first.

Saiko: Mario being our best bet for something. Never thought I'd live to see the day.

SMG4: Saiko, not the time nor the place.

Saiko: Oh, come on. Even you have to admit someone as dumb as him never seemed like the kind of person who could offer emotional support. Besides, I am just as concerned about her as anyone else. After all, Desti did mean a lot to her, and now that she's gone, it's taking its toll on her.

SMG4: I admitted that even before her death. He himself said to me that he was either leaving the Island with Meggy, or he wasn't leaving at all. That made me realize how much he cares about Meggy. If there's anyone that will be able to help Meggy during this tough time, it's him.

_They all nod in agreement. It then cuts back to Mario and Meggy._

Mario: If you need to open up about anything, I'm right here.

Meggy: It means a lot to hear that Mario... It shows that you care.

Mario: You're my best friend, you know that? Last thing I want is for you to bottle up your emotions. because it'd hurt me knowing that you are suffering with emotions you can't let out.

_Meggy surprises Mario with a small kiss on his cheek._

Mario: H-huh?! W-what was that for?

Meggy: Oh, s-sorry... I just... Thought it would be a nice way to say thank you for being there for me when I need someone the most...

Mario: You're welcome. That was very sweet of you. We'll win the Splatfest, and we'll fulfill Desti's wish. Together.

_Meggy hugs him again, less tightly than before, but with tenderness behind it._

Meggy: What did I ever do to deserve a friend like you...?

Mario: Frankly, I could ask you the same thing.

Meggy: You may be an idiot, but your heart is in the right place when it matters most. I can't stay mad at you forever, even when we don't see eye to eye. _she giggles_

Mario: Thank you, Meggy. _Mario pulls Meggy into a hug of equal tenderness._

Meggy: You're welcome Mario.

_It slowly transitions out to the spirit of Desti looking down upon the two of them, with a small smile on her face_

Desti: You've got the greatest friend anyone could ask for Meggy. You're in good hands.

**Insert slow piano version of SMG4's credits music here.**

**Author's Note:**

> Another prequel to the main series, but one that focuses on the events prior, and builds up the story more and more with each new story. More to come in the upcoming months. Huge thanks to TheComboKing for co-writing this story with me.


End file.
